Connected Times
by ReunitedLight
Summary: The galaxy is at war, the Rebellion growing stronger, trying to battle the Empire. Luke Skywalker decides what the war needs is a better communication system. And so he builds one! However, the results and the people who end up finding the system are more than unexpected... The story is told through the communication system (chatroom) and snippets of the characters' lives.


_Hi it's ReunitedLight here and welcome to another newish story. Her Future Long Forgotten is still going, people! Anyway... I had some inspiration and felt like doing an Adventures of Eternity universe-type thing, with some time travel, where they communicate through technology. There will be plot progress, I promise you. Who knows, there may also be a few snippets of the characters' lives when they're not on technology. This is AU, of course. Anyway, please enjoy, review, and let me know if you have suggestions._

* * *

Luke stared at his computer. It had come to him the previous day, when he was out doing his rebel duties... his prosthetic hand shook a little, and it bothered him. He wanted to talk to people he couldn't talk to in person, even those who didn't have the Force. That's why he made the communication system... _will Ben communicate with me, maybe? For the first time after the incident?_

 _I don't know. What if Vader or the Emperor comes on? What will I do then?_ Luke's right hand trembled over the "create" button. Luke had never been so scared in his life. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Click.

* * *

 _Luke is online_

Luke: Hi

Luke: I decided that technology was a great new way to communicate!

Luke: Please join

Luke: Please

Luke: Come ON!

Luke: It's been 30 minutes and I'm still waiting…

Luke: Fine, bye…

 _Luke is offline_

* * *

 _Leia is online_

Leia: What is this, Luke?!

 _Luke is online_

Luke: HELLLOOOO!

Leia: Uh, Luke, what are you doing here

Luke: This great new chat place that i found is amazing!

Luke: Wait Leia, what are YOU doing here?

Leia: Stalking you! What else would I be doing?

Luke: :D

Leia: :(

Luke: Haha

Leia: Well I gotta go attend to the duties I have as a rebel leader… BAI

 _Leia is offline_

Luke: Bye. I'm so alone.

 _Luke is offline_

* * *

 _Leia is online_

Leia: Looks like nothin happened after I left

 _Luke is online_

Luke: That's because you left.

Leia: Seriously Luke? Always so irresponsible.

 _Han is online_

Luke: Awesome, Han! Looks like they still had your username available. Apparently you can't have any duplicates.

Han: what

Luke: Yeah! You didn't know?

Han: what no i just dont know who biggs is

Leia: Stop being so immature you guys! Why is this chat so random, anyway?

Han: ily leia

Leia: What does "ily" mean?

Han: ily

Leia: Ugh. You know what? I'll just ask you in person then.

Han: ily

Leia: FINE. I'm leaving, bye!

Han: ily

 _Leia is offline_

Luke: Dude Leia it means i love you

Luke: Come back!

Luke: Ugh.

 _Luke is offline_

Han: ily

 _Han is offline_

* * *

Leia was extremely confused by this new communication system. It looked like Luke had no idea what he was doing, and that he didn't even consider the fact that the rebels could be discovered through this communication system by the Empire! Leia shook her fists in anger. In addition, it seemed like Han had no intentions of being very concerned with the chat either. He was just teasing Leia with "ily".

She stormed into his room. "HAN!"

Han's quarters were very neat for a man like him. It was probably because the droids had cleaned it when he was gone. "What is the meaning of your behavior on that communication system?"

Han frowned. "What?

Leia sighed."I'll just look for myself."

Han gulped. "It stands for 'I love you'. You don't need to look..."

Leia grinned and planted a kiss on Han's cheek. "You arrogant nerfherder," she teased. "No wonder Luke backed out of that conversation. Anyway, what is your opinion on the new system?"

"Just call it a chat, Leia, that's what it is," Han replied. "And, I think it's pretty cool, pretty smart for a kid like him. Don't worry about it, your Highnessness. This chat will be in good hands." He gave her a thumbs-up. "Don't worry, okay?"

Leia nodded. "Okay."

* * *

 _Lol so how was it? I tried to do something different this time. Next chapter I'll try to add in some more scenes than the communication system. Anyway, please enjoy and reviews are VERY much appreciated :D_


End file.
